percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Aidan
Henry Aidan is a Son of Hestia, Greek Goddess of the Hearth. He has been on two quest. Backstory I was born on March 1st, 1995 in San Diego. Unlike most babies who are born in hospitals, I was born inside my own house. My father told me that my mother wanted me to be born at their home. I lived with my father and mother, my father was a very caring and charitable man. He helped the homeless with my mom by working at soup kitchens to feed them, he was also a firefighter. My mother was the most wonderful person in the world, she would give me her full attention and never let me out of her sight. She made me homemade meals, and at night would sing me to sleep rocking near the fireplace. When I was 7 years old, my mother left us. It was the most horrible day of my life, my father became depressed. But even with her gone, my dad still took cared of me and promised nothing would happen to me. In October, 2003 was when everything got worst. A huge wildfire broke out in San Diego County, my father went to help put it out, but he died in the fire. I was taken in by my aunt who was my fathers sister. She was a kind loving mother, but she wasn't anything like my real mom. My uncle was a horrible man and he hated me, he wouldn't allow his children (my cousins) play with me and had me sleep in the attic. My aunt was the only person who cared for me, but that didn't last long. When I was 15 she was out working in her garden, a large snake bite her, its venom coursed through her body. The doctors said they did everything they could, but could not find an anti-venom. She passed away and my uncle disowned me and I ran away from home. I never finished high school and I lived in the streets of San Diego. A year later on my sixteenth birthday, I went to a petting zoo. This donkey got out of his pen and lead me into the forest. I followed it to a small camp fire out of no where. The donkey transformed into a young beautiful woman with dark color robes over her, right before my eyes. She had me sit down next to her and explained to me that she was my mother Hestia. She told me she had to leave because her sister Hera was catching on to my existence, but she wanted to stay with us so much. She also revealed that my aunt died from a Python sent by Hera, because she didn't want me to have a family because hers wasn't perfect. My mother gave me a present, dual dao swords and told me to go too Camp-Half Blood, that there I finally have a true home and family. She also gave me a locket in the shape of a bird with fiery wings, and inside was the pictures of my father and mother together, and my aunt in the other. She gave me one other thing, it was a small vial with a string tied on it to make it a necklace. She told me to protect it with my life and keep it close. She revealed that it was Pandora's Pithos, with the spirit of Hope still inside, Elpis. Appearance: I'm very tall, about six feet, long black hair and crimson eyes. Powers: I can control fire & even heal with it. I can also track anyone's family tree. Personality: I'm very caring, and try to help others if possible. I would give me life to protect my family at Camp. I'm an excellent cook and I love to read. Weapons: dual dao swords, (Google them) History I was born on March 1st, 1995, at San Diego in California within my own house. My birthday, Ironically was the day that the ancient Vestal Virgins the priestess of Vesta, Hestia's roman half, would renew the Sacred fire of Rome. My mother named me Henry, German origin it meant "Ruler of the Household", my last name Aidan was Irish for "little fire". Between the ages of one and seven, my mother lived with me and my father for the time (Unlike the other gods, Hestia wasn't busy and was mostly obscure from them). My mother would care for me while my father worked as a full time firefighter. On the weekends they would both go work at a soup kitchen to feed those who had no homes or family. When I turned seven, my mother and to leave us, because mu aunt Hera queen of Olympus was catching on to my existance. When she left my father became very depressed, but even with her gone he kept going to keep me safe and healthy, promising to keep me safe. In October, 2003 was when everything came crashing down. A large wild-fire broke out on San Diego County. My father left me with his sister while he tried to help put out the fire. Without thinking I ran away from my aunt's house, heading to the forest where my dad said he be putting out the fire. But when I fianally caught up to him, a large creature with red eyes devour my father. Horrified at the sight I ran away but getting lost in the forest fire. Trying to find a way out a large tree branch fell ontop of me. I woke up in the hospital to my aunt, who told me that my father went missing and the other firefighters couldn't find him. My aunt then took me in to raise me in his place. At eight I lived with my aunt, along with her husband and children. My uncle did not like me and didn't want me near he's kids. He had me sleep in the attic and spend most my time up there until dinner came. My aunt would come up to play with me and keep me company. I started school, but I didn't make any friends and not even my cousins wouldn't hang out with me, even if their father wasn't around he got to them to stay away from me. I did fairly well in school and my teachers said I was extremly bright. seven years later was when my darkest days came. My aunt Hera, discovered my existance and was furious that Hestia had a hidden offspring (Hera has a vision of a "perfect family" which she doesn't have and seeing her sister, the Goddess of Hearth, home, and family with a child, Hera couldn't stand the thought). Hera didn't want me to have a family, because hers wasn't "perfect". She sent the Python, the same one she sent after Leto, the mother of the twin gods and the one Apollo killed, after my aunt. While my aunt was working in her garden, a large snake (The Python conceald by the mist) bit her. We rushed her to the hospital but the doctors could not find an anti-venom to save her life. My uncle blamed me for her death, and just knew I had samething to do with it. He disowned me not accepting me as his nephew. I ran away from my home so the Protection program couldn't take me away. I decided San Diego was no longer safe and traveled to New York City. Living on the street in New York for a year. On my sixteenth birthday I visited a petting zoo. Watching the kids pet the animals, I saw an unusual donkey. The donkey escaped from its pen and motioned for me to follow it. I reluctantly followed it to Long Island. It lead me to a small camp fire where it transformed into a young woman with dark robes covering her. She motioned me to sit down near the fire. She explained to me that she was my mother, the Goddess Hestia. She revealed to me that she left because her sister Hera was catching on to me. But even though she left us, Hera still learned of me. It was Hera that sent the snake that killed my aunt. Hestia apologized to me for leaving my father and me, and wished she never had to do it. She told me she wanted me to have a true home and family and that the only place I can have it, was at Camp Half Blood. She told me their were other demigods like myself, all children of the gods. She gave me my birthday present which were dual dao swords, she also gave me a locket in the shape of a fiery bird with the pictures of my father and mother in one photo and in the other was my aunt. Before she sent me off to Camp, she gave me one last thing. It was a small strange looking ancient greek container with a string tied around it to be worn on my neck. She told me that this was very special and wanted me to have it. She said it was extremly important that I kept it with me at all times and never left it out of my sight. She said that a young man close to my age gave it to her and trusted her to keep it safe, now she passed it onto me to protect it. She revealed it to be Pandora's Pithos, which contained the spirit of Hope inside, Elpis. After my meeting with her, I left for Camp and for the next year I've been here with my new family. Henry and all the other demigods at camp where attacked by Khione's forces. Henry gave it his all to stop Khione but she was much to powerful (being a goddess). It took his mother to come down in the form of a bird and taking Khione away, stopping her forces from attacking. Henry went on a quest with Autumn and Caleb to Chicago, to seek out a wind spirit to bring back to Camp for interagation. During the quest, Henry had vivid nightmares of peoples deaths. Henry went on a quest with Thomas and Theseus, to get the Titans on our side to defeat Ouranos. During the quest he met his grandmother Rhea who was also being visited by Hestia. From them he learned that someone (or something) was after him. Henry is captured by Moros, the God of Doom. Imprisoned in a cavern system in South America he was tortured in order to get him to open Pandora's Pithos. Luke, Emerald, Toby, and Joss were sent to rescue him. During the rescueing Moros trapped them from escaping. With no other choice Henry opened the Pithos, releasing Hope. Hope who was the goddess Elpis used her powers to get everyone out of the caves. Henry learned that Elpis is Moros twin-sister, he also learned that it was Moros who killed his father as well Luke's dad. Henry formed a romantic relastionship with the goddess Elpis. Apperance Henry is a tall 6' and wiry. Having a six pack. He has black hair that go down to covering up his ears. He has crimson color eyes, but if someone would to look at him from a distance they would swear his eyes were on fire. Henry has a very large scar on his back, covering mostly only his upper back. Which he received from a flaming tree branch that fell on him, after witnissing a huge creature devour his father. He never takes off his shirt in public, and sometimes not even when he takes a shower or goes swimming. Personality Easygoing, open-minded, warm, caring, generous, friendly, and kind. Henry is a very caring and thoughtful person, he would always put others before himself. He is adverse to the thought of ever harming others, without a very good reason too. The only time he would use violence is for defense and to protect his family at Camp Half Blood. Henry is composed and receptive. Henry is a pretty laid-back guy, he enjoys just chilling in the forest next to a fire enjyoing a cup of tea (He very much enjoys tea and would drink like......fifty cups a day). Henry is extremly empathetic, he would literally feel the emotion of another, without ever even experaincing the feeling before, able to understand what someone has been through. Fatal Flaw Henry's fatal flaw is Passion: He will feel everything big, his emotions are always at the top end of the scale. When Henry is happy, he is very happy. When he's sad, he is extremly sad and when he's mad, he is angry! This fatal flaw can be helpful to some accounts as in happiness, but if he would to get mad during a fight, his rage could blind him from what's really in front of him. Henry tries to control this by drinking tea to keep him mellow. Powers Henry has the power to create fire at will (pyrokinesis). He is able to bend the fire for incredible offensive and defensive tacticts. He is also able to increase the heat and power of his fire, turning it into a blue color. Henry has a very unique gift with his fire, he is able to turn his fire into a golden color and heal with it. He is an extremly good healer. Henry also has the abilitie to fire travel. If someone would to build a fire and Henry do the same, he can open a portal through the fire to the other fire made by the other person. Henry can also use his fire to boost his speed and agility by realeasing flames from the bottom of his feet, allowing him to move faster. He can also make himself and others immune to fire. The down side to his powers is that he has to sleep it off when ever he uses pyrokinesis, especially when he goes to the level of blue or gold fire. He either has to sleep it off or drink special tea he makes that isn't always easy to come by. The reason for this is he uses a lot of his inner energy to make fire and it makes him exhausted when he does this. He will usually rely more on his swords and only use fire in case of emergencies. Magical Items/Weapons Henry has only two weapons, a pair of dual dao swords. These swords were gifts to him by his mother Hestia. The swords were created by Hephaestus at her request. The sword he holds in his right hand is made of Celestial Bronze, its named Atiesh, persian for "flame". The sword in his left is made of Imperial Gold, named Lucius, latin for "bringer of light". Unlike most of Hephaestus weapons and other stuff he creates, these swords were forged using the fire of Hestia's Hearth. Being forged in Hestia's Hearth gave the swords the unique abilite to only be held by Henry, if someone else try to wield them the swords would give off an imperable heat burning their hands. The swords also have the abilitie to be conceald in Henry's fire, the enchantment from the Hearth increases the power of the fire put on the blades more then if Henry would just to fight with only his fire. The enchantment on the swords from being forged in the Hearth also made the bronze and gold metal even stronger and more durable then ordinary celesital bronze and imperial gold. The swords together is enough to bring down a monster with 5 slashies, impured with his fire give enough juice to oppose even the strongest monsters, and increasing the fires to blue would make them able to kill a giant with just a slash from each sword. General Abilities Henry is a master swordsman, he can fight using his dao swords as if they were turly only one single sword. His skill in the sword is almost equal to that of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Henry is an excellent cook and loves making food, he is practically a portable stove. Because of his love of tea, Henry is an excellent tea maker. Demigod Abilities Henry is a very rare demigod, being the son of Hestia who was meant to be a Virgin forever. Pyrokinesis: Henry has power over fire, allowing him to conjure it with his own will. He can create fireballs to shoot at his enemies or just burst of flames from the palms of his hands. He is also able to bend the fire he makes into different things. Healing Fire: Henry has the unique abilitie to heal with his flames. His fire will change into a gold color radianting like a divine light, by spreading it over whatever he desires to heal, the flames will mend it. Blue Fire: Henry is able to turn his fire into a blue color, in this form his flames become even stronger. His flames will be even stronger and punch a more explosive blast at his enemies. Fire Armor: Henry ultimate abilitie is to conceal his whole body in flames making armor for himself made out of flames. With this he is able to shoot the flames out to form giant hands to pick things up that would be to heavy or even into different kind of weapons. This armor has another stage, were it will become a colosal entity to protect him from the strongest attacks, such as Gods. Magical Pets/Companions Henry found a egg in the forest at Camp Half Blood. The egg hatched into a baby Phoenix, he named Anastasia. Through Anastasia's many stages of life, she can serve as a little companion or a flying mount. He does not know the origin of where her egg came from, but Anastasia has served as a loyal friend. Friends Caleb Stone Autumn Parks Emerald Light Luke Theros Joshua Darken Love Interest Ally Brown: Henry dated Ally for a short time, but because of complications they decided to just be friends. Elpis: Is the Goddess of Hope, she has been trapped in Pandora's Pithos for centuries. During her time in the Pithos in the care of Henry, she has grown a strong bond with him through dreams. After Henry opened the jar freeing her, their bond grew stronger into becoming couples. Enemies Hera, Queen of Olympus: Caused the death of my aunt and hates me for Hestia's son. Moros, God of Doom: Killed my father. He has had a big rivalry with my mother and ancestor's that even I don't know of fully. Family Christopher Aidan: Henry had a very strong bond with his father, ever sense his father died Henry has wished there was something he could've done to save his life. Sophia: was the only other relative who loved Henry. After his fathers death she took him into her home and raised him in her brothers place. Even though her husband did not show much "fatherly" love for Henry, she loved Henry as if he was her own son. After the incident with the Python that caused her death, Henry never forgave himself for it. Hestia: His mother loved Henry more then anything. Unlike all other gods she stayed with Henry and his father the longest, and wished to live with them for eternity. But by the time Henry reach seven, her sister Hera was becoming suspicious of Hestia's absence. Hestia had no choice but to return to Olympus and not to return for their own saftey. This act Hestia regreted most of all, because with her gone Henry lost his father, and had to stay with his aunt and mean uncle. Even though his aunt cared for him, Hestia was saden that he had to live with such a horrible mortal as his uncle. When Henry lost his aunt, Hestia guided him the best she could until she felt the time came for him to go to Camp Half Blood. She gave Henry the Pithos, knowing that he would be a better guardian then her. Prometheus: Is Henry's divine ancestor through his relastion to Prometheus grandson Hellen, the founder of Greece. Henry has yet to learn that he is Prometheus Legacy. Prometheus has watched over Henry sense his father died and even saved his life from Moros when he was very young. Hestia asked Prometheus to protect Henry from Moros. Prometheus regrets not getting to Henry in time to save his father, for not being able to foresee this coming. Pandora's Pithos Was once the "home" to all the evils of the world. Until curious Pandora opened it, releasing all the evils upon mankind, closing just before she let out the spirit of Hope. Prometheus gave Percy the pithos, telling him that Elpis must be given permission to leave, as only a "child of man" can release her from the pithos. Percy later gave it to Hestia as an offering, stating that she was the last and most important Olympian, as "Hope survives best at the Hearth." Before Hestia sent Henry to camp half blood, she gave him a necklace with a small ancient Greek looking container on it. She told him to keep it close to him at all time and must protect it. She told Henry that it was given to her by a very special demigod. This necklace is indeed Pandora's Pithos, with Hope inside. Henry is now the new "Keeper of Hope." Details BASICS • NAME: Henry Phoenix Aidan • AGE: 17 • BIRTHDAY: March 1 • FAMILY: Christopher Aidan (Father), Sophia (Aunt) • TIME AT CAMP: 1 year full-time APPERANCE • HEGHT: 6' • WEIGHT: 125 Ibs. • EYE COLOR: Crimson • HAIR COLOR: Black • HAIR STYLE: Fairly long, up to only covering ears • SKIN COLOR: Pale. But not Hades children pale • PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: Large scar on the upper back • WEARS: Open-front shirt, black knee-length shorts and two necklaces. SUPERNATURAL • POWERS: Able to control fire, and can change it to two differnet colors. Blue increasing its strength and heat, and gold making it able heal. • ENCHANTED WEAPONS/OBJECTS: Dual dao swords named Atiesh, made of Celestial Bronze and Lucius, made of Imperial Gold. Forged in the fires of Hestia's Hearth. SKILLS AND ABILITIES • SKILLS: Master swordsman, excellent cook, perfect meditation and mazing tea maker FAVORITES • COLOR: Red: for fire, NOT for blood • FOOD: Anything spicy • BEVERAGE: >TEA< • SPORT: none • MOVIE: Actually not sure • MUSIC: Japanese POP DISLIKES: • Not being liked by other demigods • DARKNESS WEAKNESS Find out for you're self FEARS • Hera • DARKNESS • Loneliness